verentahraamat muistot
by norwey
Summary: olen uusi täällä ja tämä on minun eka fictini jonka julkainen :). kommentoida saisi mieluusti . kritiikki on aina hyvää kuulla ja haluan kuulla on tarinassa mitään parannettavaa. tämä tarina on vähän surullinen ja kertoo Ivanin surullisesta elämästä koulussa


Ivan 14 vuotta käveli koulun inhottavalla käytävällä jossa kaikki  
ihmiset tuijottivat häntä vihaisena ja ilkeinä. Joku tyttö huusi :  
"senkin tyhmä ryssä sinut Pitäs lähtee helvettii meijän koulusta".  
Ivan vain käveli haikeana kohti luokkaan. Opetta huusi : " Ivan  
tulehan kertomaan miten tämä lasketaan" Ivan oli luokkansa paras  
matikassa. Hintelä ivan lähti kävelemään kohti luokan taulua ja  
huokaisi syvään. Ivan otti kynän ja selitti hyvin hiljaa : " tämä  
kerrotaan ja sitten jaetaan kolmosella ja sitten plussataan 4".  
Opettaja hihkaisi: todella hyvä Ivan . Koko luokka nauroi ja huusivat:  
" perkeleen hikke". Ivan käveli pakoileen ihan hiljaa. Juuri kun Ivan  
oli istunut niin luokkaan astui tyttö jolla oli vaaleat hiukset. Tyttö  
sanoi iloisesti : " hei olen Natalia ja tulen valkovenäjästä ja  
Tykkään leipomisesta ja liikunnasta". Opettaja hymyili ja sanoi : voit  
mennä istumaan Ivanin viereen. Natalia marssi iloisesti Ivanin luo ja  
antoi pojalle kauniin hymyn ja sanoi : "olet tosi söpö". Ivan tuijotti  
tyttöä hölmistyneenä. Koko luokka sai nauraa kovaa ääneen. Natalian  
tulosta oli kulunut jo kaksi kuukautta ja hän ja Ivan olivat  
tutustuneet, mutta Ivanin kiusaaminen oli vain oli pahentunut. Eränää  
päivä yksi poika oli sanonut Ivanille että hänen äitinsä on varmaan  
joku hullu ja isänsä myös. Ivan oli lyönyt poika turpii niin  
kovaan että pojan leuka oli murtunut, sen jälkeen Natalia ei pahemmin  
Ivania ollut nähnyt koulussa. Natalia oli yrittänyt soittaa  
Ivanille,mutta toinen ei ollu vastannut. Natalia alkoi huolestua kun  
ei ollut kuullut Ivanista viikkoon mitään. Natalia ajatteli lähteä  
katsomaan Ivanin kotoa. Natalia juoksi niin kovaan kun pääsi  
jaloistaan,. hänestä tuntui että metsä tie ei loppuisi koskaan , mutta Vihdoin Natalia Oli Ivanin talolla. Natalia hakkasi ovea  
ja huusi "Ivan oletko kotona vastaa "! Ei vastausta. Natalia nosti maasta ison kiven ja heitti sen kaikilla voimillaan ikkunaan.  
Natalia hyppäsi rikkoutuneesta ikkunasta sinään ja juoksi niin kovaan kun jaloistaan pääsi olohuoneeseen  
hän näki Ivanin joka juuri lävisti puukon suoraan kurkustaan. Natalia  
huusi : "Ivan mitä mitä hittoa sinä teet" Ivan hymyli pienesti. Veri valui  
Ivanin puhtaan valkoiselle matolle. Ivan makasi elottoma  
matolla ja hänen silmänsä tuijottivat tyhjyyteen Natalia virtasi  
kyyneleet ja hän huusi : "miksi Ivan miksi. Natalia juoksi Ivanin luo  
ja halasi veristä miestä. Ivanin kädessä oli veren tahraama lappu  
jossa luki: "anteeksi Natalia mutta en kestänyt enää sydänmellä Ivan".  
Natalia itki vain kovempaa ja huusi : minä tapan sen pojan joka  
kiusasi Ivania. Natalian ilme muututui pelottavaksi . Natalia jätti verisen Ivanin makamaan siihen , sitten hän käveli kohti Ivanin veitsi laatikkoa  
otti veitsen Ivanin kaapista ja laittoi sen hameen alle piiloon.  
Natalia tiesi missä poika asui, hän juoksi pojan talolle. Natalia pysähtyi oven suulle ja avasi oven hyvin hiljaa.  
"haloo onko ketään kotona" poika juoksi Natalian  
ja sanoi : "minä olen yksin". Natalia hymyili pelottavasti ja hivutti  
hitaasti veitsen hameen alta. Poika yritti mennä karkuun mutta Natalia  
Natalia tarttui pojan kädeen ja puristi siitä kovaa ja huusi : tästä saat mitä teit Ivanile , hän  
vetäisi suoraan veitsen pojan sydänmeen. Veri vain roiskui Natalia valkomustalle mekolle, mutta  
Natalia ei siitä välittänyt vain jätti verisen pojan makamaan siihen.  
Vuodet kuluivat. Natalia istui mielisairaalan sängyllä.  
Joka ilta hän kuuli kun Ivan sanoi :" me  
näemme joskus lupaan sen". Eräänä synkkänä iltana Natalia kuuli äänen joka  
sanoi : sinun syysi kun Ivan kuoli sinun syysi. Natalia piteli  
kädellään korviaan ja huusi ettei kuulisi ,mutta ääni vain koveni ja koveni ja ei  
jaksanut enää hän otti Narun ja sitoi sen kattoon ja sanoi : tulen  
sinun luoksesi Ivan ja juuri kun hoitaja tuli ovesta Natalia vetäisi  
tuolin alta ja hän jäi siihen velttona roikkumaan.


End file.
